


Oh, Honey

by FernShaw



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Caring, F/F, Fluff, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Hornet never cared about what she ate since she never saw the point of it.But a little white bug wanted to make sure that she appreciated the honey she just bought
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Oh, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first of all I got that idea while reading Clouded_with_l0ve's last fic so it probably has some ressemblances which I TOTALLY ASSUME.   
> Second, enjoy <3

Getting to the public market in Pharloom was never an enjoyable time for Hornet. Everything was stressful for her. She wasn't used to the locals' way of talking but had to hide it as best as she could to fit in, she had to learn how to be used to crowds (which she didn't particularly despise, she just never had anything like it in Hallownest) and more than anything she couldn't make any moves that would show the fact that she was a spider. She hadn't got a lot of detail of why spiders were so valuable to the kingdom but one thing was sure : she would be better staying away from the cult.   
Still for someone as easily startled as Hornet, not using any of her weavers' habit was quite a challenge. She was used to bring out silk for every suspicious sound she heard or crawl backwards onto multiple limbs when she was startled. Stopping things you learned as soon as you were able to walk was quite difficult. 

But Hornet couldn't go days and days wandering around Pharloom without gathering some supplies. Some weapons, or at least materials to craft them and of course, food. Hornet was never a fan of eating, she did it mainly for survival and rarely because biting something was good to let out stress. She never found anything that pleased her enough to want more of it, nor understood why would people would want specific meals. So to her, the immense choice of meals on the market was very strange. Weird smells from everywhere. Foods so brightly coloured that it looked like some kind of poisonous mushrooms. She was getting lost with all of it yet still tried to look calm and asked simple questions. 

"Hello ? Would you have any recommendations for errrh ... Food that would give enough energy to travel long distances ?"

"Oh I see, you must be a wanderer ! I thought so, with your big nail right there."

Needle. It was a needle, not a nail. Needles were only used by weavers, so Hornet shut her mouth and stood still. 

"So something that would give you energy huh ? Well there is plenty of things here that would be good for that. Do you have a preference maybe ? Sugary, salty or maybe spicy food ?"

What were theses words ?! What was that supposed to mean ? Wouldn't it be simpler to hand her something without asking all of theses questions ? Why wouldn't that dump shopkeeper just give her something edible ?

"Mmmh you do travel a lot, sweetie, I think that sugar would be a nice choice for you ~"

A high pitched voice came from behind the young Weaver, making her whole body shake. She slowly turned around to see a familiar white figure standing right in front of her with a big smile. 

"L-lace ?! What are you-"

"Oh so you know each other ! Do you perhaps travel together ?"

The shopkeeper greeted Lace with a cheerful voice, clearly unsuspicious of anything. 

"I wouldn't say that this little lady and I travel together, but we do meet quite often in our quests !"

"How marvelous ! So little red dress, would sugar suit you ? It would be quite good for energy, even if you'll have to drink more after that. I have some honey pots in the back if you want."

"S-sure ! I would love some ... Hauu-nee." 

As the old lady got out of view, the Weaver turned around facing her rival. 

"Why are you-"

"Do not be stressed little spider, I am not here to engage any kind of fight. It would be quite a sad end for you if you ended up using silk in public, wouldn't it ?"

Hornet clenched her teeth.

"I'm here to get some food too, so I promise I'll be very nice to you as long as we're here ~"

"Were you spying on me ?!"

"Me ? Oh no, here merely to witness. I just think that some honey would be great for a sweet little thing like now you wouldn't it ?"

"Listen, I don't know what are you trying to do but I not have any special interest on the food I substain myself with. I just need to get something that will let me travel long distances without collapsing like some kind of maggot."

Lace's face went from grinning to genuinely concerned in a second. Hornet was surprised by it, but dismissed it on some kind of comedy. Lace was always weird with her, after all. 

The shopkeeper finally came back, several pots in hand, placing them with the other products. 

"Pfew, theses are quite popular at the moment ! Thankfully bees sell a large quantity of it so I won't be out of stock for a while. Anyway, how many would you like ?" 

"I uuuh ... Will take 3."

"I'll take one as well."

Lace's face strangely hadn't changed, still looking at Hornet with deep concern. 

"Okay, that will be 13 rosaries per pot. Have fun in your travels young ladies !"

Slowly going back to the crowd, Hornet noticed that she was being followed.

"I swear to the Nightmare heart ... What do you want ?"

"Hey, Hornet ? Can you at least taste what you bought ? I'll give you back your money if you don't like it, it's kinda my fault you bought it."

Hornet sighed and stopped. 

"Like I told you, I do not care !"

Lace slowly opened her pot, slowly putting her fingers inside it and getting them out covered in the golden texture. 

"Hornet please, I would genuinely feel bad if you made the wrong choice because of me."

Hornet looked at her rival, thinking. She never saw her in quite a state. Well, she wasn't especially unfair with her in the past, sometimes leaving Hornet alone when she saw she wasn't in a state to fight. Plus, if she really wanted Hornet down at the moment, she could have yelled about the fact that she was something that every single person in the kingdom was chasing up and Hornet would be locked in a cell without even having the time to think. Was Lace actually ... Giving her true attention ?

"Ugh, fine ..."

Hornet approached her foe and licked her fingers to taste the substance, her raspy tongue making Lace shiver. Hornet's eyes illuminated. It tasted good ?! That little weird bright yellow thing tasted better than anything she ever had before ? How was such a thing possible ?

"It's ... Much better than I expected."

But quickly Hornet noticed that Lace's face had turned into a nice red colour.

"Are you okay Lace ?"

"I umh ... Wasn't exactly expecting you to do that. But ... Good to know that you like it, heheh ..."

Now, it was Hornet's turn to go as red as her coat. 

"I-I'M SORRY I WASN'T-"

"IT'S OKAY JUST... OKAY BYE NOW !"

Lace rushed out of the place, Hornet quickly loosing track of her because of the large crowd. She blushed again, thinking of the situation. Clearly, it was really weird. Why was her heart beating like that ? What was this feeling ?  
Well ... She must forget about it. She had still a long way to go, and a honey pot to eat.


End file.
